A parting
by Emmy Hime
Summary: Kaoru a Crime scene Investgator lives in an apartment with her abusive boyfriend Enishi. Finding that her new boss is a handsome red head she starts to fall in love with him. Can she escape from Enishi or will her fathers bonds keep her his? R&R plz KK
1. Chapter 1

Title: A parting  
  
Rated: R Violence and Language  
  
Author: Emi-chan (formally known as Kaoru23)  
  
E-mail: Tanuki_musume@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter date: If I knew it I would tell you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Everyone knows the rest... (Don't sue)  
  
My second time or so time on a fanfic. Please be nice... ^_^  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Kaoru sits behind the desk. Fumbling mindlessly though the papers. Growling with frustration. She spins around in the chair. Yanking out the drawers of the file cabinets. Unable to find the papers.  
  
"KUSO!" Kaoru exclaims. Throwing her hands up in the air. She gets up. Rubbing her temples.  
  
Her boss was going to kill her. She couldn't find the files. Where the hell were they? They couldn't just vanish. Unless...  
  
Kaoru slams open the door of her office. "SANO!!" She yells across the office. All the employs look at her with a questioning look before going back to work.  
  
She struts angrily past everyone going into the office parallels of her. She slams open the door. A spiky brown headed man sat at his desk typing on his laptop. He looks up at her. Blinking in curiosity.  
  
"Oi, Jou-chan! What is up?" He says with a huge grin.  
  
Kaoru walks over to him. Grabbing his hair and tilting his head so she could see his eyes. "What did you do with my report Tori-atama?" Her voice low in a cold, stern tone.  
  
He takes her fingers and gently pries them off of his hair. "Calm down Jou-chan. I took them in for you." He gives her a grin.  
  
"ARGH! You know not to do that Sano. We are getting a new boss tomorrow and I have to make a good impression. You know that!" She says trying not to hit him.  
  
She sighs softly and shakes her head. "I am going back to my office. Don't ever do that again."  
  
She walks calmly out of his office. Closing the door behind her. A few of the employs looks up at her. Raising their eyebrows in question. She shakes her head at them. They were so nosey.  
  
She goes back to her office. Slumping down into her chair. Sano was always doing that to her. She hated him for that but he was her best friend.  
  
They had known each other since they were little. He was only a couple years older then her but he still acted like when they met.  
  
She laughs softly at the thought. He was also her next door neighbor in their apartment complex. She grabs her glasses off the desk and turns on her computer. She needed to get to work on her next report.  
  
She sits forward in her chair starting to type up another boring report about the crime scene.  
  
2 HOURS LATER *  
  
Kaoru slouches back into her chair. Looking at the clock. It was about time to go. Just another 10 minutes. She looks around her office.  
  
It was a total wreck. Maybe she would clean up first. She slides to the ground. Sitting on her knees. She picks up the scattered paper and files them back into the right place.  
  
Just then Sano comes strutting in. "Jou-chan, you're so anal." Kaoru frowns up at him.  
  
"I am just clean that is all. And just because you are a total slob doesn't mean I need to be one too." She says in a cool tone.  
  
She didn't completely understand why Sano and her were friends. They were complete opposites. She was a neat freak. A hard worker and she was rather anal.  
  
Sano on the other hand was a lazy, pig-headed slob. She sighs putting in the last off her papers. She gets up. Smoothing out her skirt. She hated wearing this damn thing everyday but she needed to look nice for work.  
  
"I am guessing you are ready to go tori-atama?" She says grabbing her purse from beside her desk.  
  
He nods simply and gets out of the way for her. She moves past him and heads towards the stairs. They were on the second floor. No point waiting for the elevator.  
  
She hurries down the stairs and they walk out through the parking garage. She always parked close to the stairs. They reach her car which happened to be a sad little old Honda.  
  
She opens her purse and rummages through it. "Kuso!" She cusses softly. "Ano... I forgot my keys. Let me go run back up and get them."  
  
Kaoru spins around and runs back into the building and up the stairs. As she was about to pull the door open it swings out and hits her dead on in the face.  
  
Kaoru stumbles backwards loosing her balance she falls on her butt. She groans. Holding her hands over her throbbing noise. Her eyes watering.  
  
A man's voice rings out through the pain. "Miss? Miss? Daijoubuka?"  
  
Kaoru nods. Opening her watering eyes. A fuzzy view of a man with long red hair and violet eyes swims into vision. She blinks a couple of times and he becomes clearer.  
  
"Daijoubu." She says softly. Putting her hands on the ground she tries to get up. She then feels an arm grab her gently and help her stand.  
  
The hand remains on her arm until she becomes steady again. Kaoru peers at the man. He was a little taller then her. His hair was crimson red, and his eyes were the color of a bright violet flower.  
  
She finds herself staring and blushes a bright red. Quickly she turns her head away. Trying to hide it.  
  
He laughs softly. "It is okay. I think my eyes and hair have that effect on people. They just aren't use to seeing it around here." He grins.  
  
She smiles back at him. Feeling her heart thundering in her chest. Wanting to run her hands through his hair. Shaking her head she clears the thoughts.  
  
"Ano... I must be going. My friends is waiting and all I need to do is grab my keys." She says hurriedly.  
  
He nods. "That is fine. I do hope we meet again." He then starts off down the stairs.  
  
She watches him go until she couldn't see him anymore. She then remembers what she came up to do. She runs hurriedly to her office. Grabbing the keys off her desk she hurries and rushes back out.  
  
Finally reaching Sano who was lounging on the hood of her car. She slaps him playfully on the side on the head.  
  
"Get off there you tori-atama! Before I have to tell Megumi-san." She says evilly.  
  
Sano's eyes grow wide and he jumps off the hood of the car.  
  
Kaoru laughs affectionately and opens the car. Megumi was Sano's love interest. Quite the little Kitsune.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru weren't the best of friends. But she was tolerable and anything for her friend Sano. Plus Sano couldn't live without her.  
  
Kaoru starts up the car and pulls out of the garage. Sano glancing at her every few seconds.  
  
She glances at him. "NANI!?!?" She says angrily.  
  
Sano chuckles softly. "Just wondering what took you so long. And why your have blood oozing out of one nostril." He grins evilly.  
  
Kaoru lets out a yelp. Taking on hand off the wheel. She reaches into the glove compartment and fumbles for a tissue. Finding on she blots at her nose.  
  
"You could have helped me you know." She says in a throaty tone. The tissue now sticking out of her nose.  
  
Sano bust out laughing. "Jou-chan that look suits you." He says laughing harder and harder.  
  
Kaoru just scowls at him. Finally he calms down and stops laughing. She sighs softly and continues on their journey home.  
  
Her mind wandering to the red headed man she has met in the stairwell. He was quite handsome. And his eyes... She had never seen anything like them before.  
  
Suddenly a car horn blows and she snaps to reality. Putting her foot on the gas and going through the green light. Sano scowls at her.  
  
"What are you daydreaming about? A guy no less. But you know you can dream to much. You already have a guy of your own." He says in a sing-song voice.  
  
Kaoru sighs softly. That was right. She went out with Enishi right now. She frowns slightly. Course she wish she wasn't. But there wasn't much she could do about that.  
  
She pulls into the parking lot of her complex. Parking the car in their usual spot. She unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car. Slamming the door shut.  
  
She came home everyday like this. Tired and hungry. Enishi would be there as well.  
  
She trudges up the stairs of the apartment. Sano following in her wake. Just as tired. Or just being lazy.  
  
Kaoru fumbles around with her keys until she finds the one for her apartment. She puts it in the key hole but Sano stops her for a moment.  
  
"You going to be okay tonight? I mean. I do hear a lot of yelling from you guys at night." He says in a soft tone. "He doesn't hit you does her Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru looks at him. He rarely used her name and when he did he was serious. She shakes her head.  
  
"I will be fine Sano. I can handle myself." She says with a gentle smile.  
  
Sano nods and then leaves disappearing into his apartment. Kaoru unlocks the door and enters into her cozy apartment.  
  
Something very heavy then slams into the side of her face. She tumbles across the room lying on the floor dazed.  
  
THE END  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Kuso: Damn...Ppl keep telling me it is shit and damn so idk.  
  
Tori-atama: Rooster head  
  
Jou-chan: Missy... Little miss... I get lots of different kinds of arguments about this one. So don't get mad at me about it.  
  
Ano: UMMM lol  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Daijoubu: I am fine.... In a question it would be... Are you okay? But it would have to have ka on the end to be in the form of a question.  
  
Think that is it!!!  
  
Emi-chan: AHAHAHAHA cliffhanger. Hopefully someone will read it... lmao!  
  
Kenshin: I am sure someone will. ^_^  
  
Emi-chan: Stop being so optimistic!  
  
Kenshin: GOMEN GOMEN!!  
  
Emi-chan:*Sits on Kenshin* Anyways. Don't be to hard on me!! ^_^ I know my grammar and spelling and what not sucks. So... Go easy on me!!  
  
p.s. This is a comment after 4 chapters of this...lol. THIS CHAPTER STINKS!! Lol... Will come back and revise it later... Thanks for any reviews though on this stinky chapter!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A parting  
  
Rated: R Violence and Language  
  
Author: Emi-chan (formally known as Kaoru23)  
  
E-mail: Tanuki_musume@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter date: If I knew it I would tell you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Everyone knows the rest... (Don't sue)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kaoru groans. Sitting up. Her head was throbbing. Felt like she had been hit with a brick. Or not far from it. She touches the side of her face gingerly. It was swollen and it hurt to touch it. She looks up at where Enishi was standing by the door.  
  
"What was that for?" She says getting to her feet.  
  
"You were late!" He snarls back at her.  
  
"I forgot my keys bakayarou!" She snarls back at him. "Why don't you just leave me alone for once? I am not your damn slave and you don't own me!!"  
  
The chair comes hurtling at her. She dodges it by inches. She watches at it clatters to the floor. Suddenly something grabs her roughly by the wrist. She struggles to get it free. She then turns and looks at Enishi. Drawing her hand back and slapping him hard across the face. Silence then fills the room. Enishi's cheek growing red from where she had hit him. Her heart rises into her mouth as he turns to her. A blow then takes her in the stomach. She doubles over in pain.  
  
"Don't you dare talk back to me ama! You are mine. I own you. You were given to me. Or must you be reminded?!?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes go wild. She starts to struggle. She didn't want to be reminded. Suddenly he takes her roughly by the shoulder. Lifting her into the air he throws her into the wall. Her head slamming back into it. Her world goes fuzzy as she slips to the ground.  
  
Blows start to rain down upon her form. Kicks taking her hard in her stomach. Taking what little was left of her consciousness.  
  
* HOURS LATER *  
  
Kaoru wakes up. Her body stretched out in a small dark space. She sits up. Her world starts to spin so she closes her eyes. Trying to remember what happened. Oh yeah. He had hit her. He didn't hit her often. Or nearly as rough as he did last night. Normally it was mental abuse. She finds the wall of the dark space she was put into and tries to get up.  
  
Pain stabs through her stomach as she does so but she proceeds to get up. Just then the door flies open. She blinks back from the light that hit her. Enishi was standing in the doorway. He moves over to where she was and picks her up and sits her down on the bed. She glances around. She must have been in the closet.  
  
"Will you be a good girl from now on?" He says gently stroking her hair.  
  
Kaoru nods. Staring at the floor. He grabs her roughly by the jaw and turns her head so she and him made eye contact. "You promise my pet?" Kaoru nods as much as she could. He then kisses her roughly and gets up.  
  
"Go turn on the shower for me ma petite." He says using French. He use to use it all the time when they first met. Now he hardly ever used it.  
  
Kaoru gets up and scurries off to the bathroom. Listening to Enishi as he goes into the kitchen. She turns on the shower. Adjusting the warmth so it was hot enough for him. She then gets two new towels out of the linen cabinet and places then by the shower.  
  
She then scuttles out of the bathroom and goes to sit on the bed. She pulls her legs underneath her and just sits there. Mind working. He was right... She was his. All of her was his. She shivers at the thought. Enishi comes over to her and sits down beside her.  
  
He pulls her into his arms. She lets out a yelp of surprise thinking he was going to hurt her. But to her surprise he just strokes her hair lovingly. "We can spend some time together after I get out ma petite." He says softly.  
  
Kaoru tilts her head so she can look up at him. He smiles gently and then gets up and disappears into the bathroom. Kaoru sighs softly. Her body still aching but she wouldn't let him know that. She gets up and moves over to the dresser mirror. The left side of her face was a nice purple where the chair had hit her.  
  
She touches it and winces. The pain was ebbing away but leaving a huge headache. She would probably need to go see her doctor tomorrow to check out her stomach. She pulls up her shirt and looks at it herself. Big purple bruises were popping up in different regions of her stomach.  
  
She sighs and pulls off the shirt and grabs the robe from the back of the door and slips into it. Slipping out of the skirt as well. She ties the robe as tightly as her sore spots would allow it. She hisses in pain as she finishes tying. She needed to get out of here. Now.  
  
He hadn't always been like this. He had started it a couple weeks ago. He has been staying out all night and then coming home either drunk or to tired to talk to her. She had loved him still then. Then he had started getting rough with her. Slamming her up against walls and things.  
  
Nothing to permanent. She had believed that he might get better. But it had only gotten worse today. She also found out yesterday that he was cheating on her. She was going to confront him about that today as well. If she lived...  
  
She sits back down on the bed and waits for him to get out of the shower. He soon emerges. His white hair in a wet mess on top of his head. A towel tied around his waist. He gives her a grin. Kaoru gets up slowly and looks at him from where she stood.  
  
"Enishi... I have a question?"  
  
"What is it ma petite?" He ask her moving closer.  
  
"Are you cheating on me? Some girl called the house yesterday..."  
  
Enishi looks at her and then comes over to her. Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him. She could feel the beads of water running down his chest and making the front of her robe damp where it touched his skin.  
  
"I am a man ma petite. I have my needs. And it is not in my nature to settle down with just one woman. You should know that. You are a smart girl." He says leaning down and kissing her.  
  
Kaoru pulls away from him. Tears trailing down her cheeks. "Why though?"  
  
He chuckles. "I already told you." He says grabbing her by the waist again and pulling her to him.  
  
She shakes her head. Trying to push him away but his grip was to fierce. His fingers digging into her back. She then calms down and stands still. Looking away from him. He then pushes her backwards and onto the bed.  
  
He pins her there as he crawls on top of her. She starts to struggles again. Body trying to work out of his grasp. He had her arms pinned by her wrist. And her lower half was pinned as well by his own weight. His towel slipping off. He kisses her along her neck.  
  
"I am giving you what you want ma cherie ." He says softly. Lips brushing against her collar bone. "You asked for us to spend sometime together so I am giving it to you." He starts to kiss his way down her body.  
  
* THE NEXT MORNING * (Sorry people this isn't a lemon!)  
  
The alarm clock startles Kaoru to waken. She sits up and looks at the clock. It was 8 o'clock. She had to get to work by 9. She groans. Her whole body truly hurt now. She rubs her head. She would take a couple of pain killers and go to work.  
  
She gingerly gets out of bed. Her wounds throbbing as well as other places. Enishi had already left. He probably left about 6 or so. She goes into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror.  
  
Her ebony hair was a tangled mass and her face was a brilliant purple and black. She would have to come up with some excuse. She rubs the bruised side of her face before turning on the shower and getting prepared to go to work.  
  
After showering and getting ready Kaoru slips into the kitchen to grab a rice ball out of the fridge. Not a very good breakfast but that was all she really had. She eats the whole thing in two bites.  
  
Hearing a faint knock on the door she moves over quickly. It was probably Sano. She opens the door and is surprised to find it wasn't the baka Tori- atama but a deliver boy holding a large box.  
  
"Ano... This is for..." He glances at the name quickly before saying "Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
Kaoru smiles kindly. "He's not home at the moment but I will make sure he gets it." She signs what needed to be signed and puts it inside beside the door so he would see it when he got home. She closes the door but before she could move off there is another knock. She opens it up and finds Sano standing there.  
  
"OI!! Jou-chan!! What happened to you face?" He moves into the apartment touching the side of Kaoru's face. Kaoru winces as his fingers graze it.  
  
"I fell in the shower this morning. That is all really." She says with a weak smile before spinning around and grabbing her keys and purse. "Lets go!" She strolls by him and hurries down the steps.  
  
Sano follows in her wake. Still in confusion. "Enishi didn't hit you did he? I heard a whole bunch of banging around last night..." He says worriedly.  
  
"Enishi would never hit me ahou!" She says with a soft laugh that didn't sound like her. Sano glances at her. Worried for her well being. They get into the car and an uncomfortable silence falls over them.  
  
"You know! The new boss is going to be here. He is supposed to go around to all the major offices and great everyone!" He says as they pull into the parking garage. She looks at him with a scowl.  
  
"You better clean up your office then. It is like a tornado hit there."  
  
His only response was a huge grin before he gets out of the car. She sighs and follows him locking the car and walking up the stairs.  
  
Reaching her office she finds that she had a message. She hits the button and a loud voice come booming over the tiny speakers of her message player.  
  
"KAORU! WE NEED YOU TO GET DOWN HERE! CALL ME NOW!" It then ends with a long beep. She sighs. It was the police chief. Demanding her once again. She picks up the phone and dials his number. She just needed to put him on speed dial. He called so damn much anyways.  
  
"Moshii moshii!" Comes the sharp crisp tone of the police officer.  
  
"I'm here where do you want me to come?"  
  
"Its only 3 blocks down from you. Get your ass here now! And tell your boss you are leaving." The line then goes dead.  
  
It must have been bad if he was this pissed off. She sets down her stuff and then goes into the corner of her office and opens the little duffle she always kept in here. She pulls out some black jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. She closes the blinds of her office and gets changed. Putting her business clothes into her duffel.  
  
She hefts the duffel onto her shoulder and stuffs her purse and keys in there as well. No point in driving if it was right down the street. She sighs and exits the office and heads toward her bosses office. Luckily it was on this floor.  
  
She knocks on the door. Hopefully the new boss was there.  
  
"Come in!" Come a gentle tenor tone. That held command but a reasonable amount of gentleness. She had a feeling she was going to like him.  
  
She opens the door to his office and goes in. His chair was facing away from the door. "Hai?" He says calmly spinning around in her chair to face her.  
  
She gasps slightly as she sees the man that she met yesterday on the stairs. She blinks at him in confusion. This guy. This totally handsome guy was her...her BOSS!!!  
  
He smiles politely. "By your clothes I am guessing you are going to a crime scene?"  
  
Kaoru nods speechlessly. "Well I am sure they need you now uhhh..."  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru..." She fills in for him. He nods.  
  
"Glad that we got to meet once again Kamiya-san."  
  
"Please call me Kaoru..." Glancing at his name plate. "Himura-san"  
  
"Okay then Kaoru-dono. But you must do like wise and call me Kenshin then." He says with a grin. She nods and gives him a grin. Pain lacing her face. Kenshin stares at the side of her face.  
  
"What happened there? No one hurt you did they?" He says with concern getting up from his desk and moving over and touching the side of her face. She winces as he touches the bruise.  
  
She notices that he is touching her and her heart raises into her mouth. "Daijoubu." She says quickly pulling away. "I... I need to go." She hurries quickly out of the room. The feeling of his warm hand lingering on her face. She runs down the stairs and out of the parking garage and all the way to the crime scene.  
  
Reaching it she flips her 'badge' or kind of what it was at the guarding officer. She slips under the crime scene tape and strolls into the store. There were tables scattered everywhere. She spots the chief of police standing beside a body.  
  
Kaoru moves over to his side. His face was stern as always and a cigarette hung from his mouth. "What happened here Saitou?" She questions taking in the scene before it.  
  
It was bad. The worst she had seen in months. Blood was just littering the ground. A bloody corpse lay on the floor in the middle of it all. Bloody hand prints covered half of the wall as well. She feels bile slide up her throat but she holds it down.  
  
Intestines were thrown across the body. The body was totally naked. The man's penis and balls had been cut off. His legs were covered in knife marks. She grimaces. Still scanning the body. His abdomen was totally ruined.  
  
Nothing looked liked it was left in the abdomen. Just a bloody hole. His chest was ruined also. Some ribs smashed to pieces. His lungs punctured. She notices his heart was gone. She keeps scanning up the corpse and notices that the heart was stuffed into the man's mouth. She groans slightly.  
  
She scans the man's face. His ears were cut off as well. Suddenly she gasp. Backing away quickly from the corpse. Turning her back to it. Hand over her mouth. Almost throwing up. She puts her hand on the table to steady herself. She...She knew that man!  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Bakayarou: Jerk, Asshole, Bastard....Along those lines  
  
Ama: Bitch.... Also very funny that is means Nun too.. ^_^  
  
Jou-chan: Missy... Little missy... What not  
  
Ano: Ummm... hehehe  
  
Ahou: Fool, Moron....  
  
Moshii Moshii: Hello but only for the phone.  
  
-Dono: Pretty much means miss. Very honorific.  
  
-san: Miss. Mrs. Mr.  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Daijoubu: I am okay...With ka attached is question. Are you okay?  
  
Tori-atama: Rooster head...  
  
I think that is it.  
  
Emi-chan: 5 reviews... Guess that isn't TOO bad...  
  
Kenshin: I guess not.  
  
Emi-chan: What happened to your optimistic side?  
  
Kenshin: You beat it out of me...  
  
Emi-chan: -_-''  
  
~Thanks for reading!!! Now click that button!!~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A parting  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author: Emi-chan  
  
E-mail: Tanuki_musume@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! (Don't sue!)  
  
*Sighs* Okay... I do like this story line. But it seems my Microsoft word has gone haywire. So sorry if the writing goes from one thing to another... I have no idea what it is doing. It has a mind of its own... Thank you. And thank you everyone for the reviews and bearing with me on my sad little story. ^_^  
  
WARNING: Anyone who loves Katsu... I am sorry but I had to find a minor character that I could kill off. I myself like Katsu too but... I AM SORRY!!! * bows* Forgive me  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Kaoru clings onto the table. Her breath coming in short gasps. She couldn't believe it. That was....That was Katsu... Tsukioka Katsuhiro. Course he lived under the Alias Tsukioka Tsunan. She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath. Katsu... Katsu had been...Been murdered? By whom? She knew a lot people that didn't like Katsu because he worked against the law but.... Never anyone that wanted to kill Katsu.  
  
Saitou touches her shoulder gently trying to give her some comfort. But Saitou wasn't much for comfort. She would have to tell Sano. A job she wasn't looking forward too. Katsu and Sano had been best friends long before she even knew Sano. She lets out a muffled cry. Her hand still covering her mouth.  
  
"Would you like someone else to do this Kaoru-san?" Saitou ask politely  
  
"Iie, I will be fine. Just give me a minute."  
  
Saitou nods before moving off. What bakayarou would do this to someone? It just wasn't right. She looks over at the body. His intestines lay in the blood soaked floor around him. They were starting to get a purplish tint due to being out in the open air for so long. She chokes back more bile that tried to work its way up her throat. She wouldn't think about who it was. It was just another dead body.  
  
Opening her duffle she takes out a camera. She would have to take pictures. She adjusts the settings and begins taking pictures. Carefully keeping out of the pathway of the blood. She didn't want to ruin any evidence. They were never very happy about that. She sighs as she puts back on the cap to her camera. That was done with. Now for the dirty work. Slipping into her gloves she hollers for Saitou.  
  
"Yeah, what do you need Kaoru-san?"  
  
"Can I look at the body now? No one is going to get mad now that I have pictures?"  
  
He shakes his head and waves his hand towards the body. Signaling to go at it.  
  
Gently slipping her feet into little plastic booties so she didn't leave prints she wades into the large puddle of blood. Stopping down beside the body she examines the chest cavity. Touching the lungs. She shivers as she does so. The body was cool to touch even through the gloves. She then pulls back the loose flesh around the opening of the abdomen. She grimaces as a piece of flesh slides off into her hand.  
  
Flinging the piece of flesh down she pokes into the hole. Nothing was left. Just a shallow puddle of blood. All the organs were missing. She could see all the way back to his spine. She groans inwardly. This was not pretty. Course death was never pretty.  
  
She touches the blood around her. It was starting to congeal. She sneers and then moves down to where the slice wounds were on his legs. She runs her fingers across them. It was a katana no less. No normal knife would make this clean of a wound.  
  
"OI!! Saitou-sama, get over here."  
  
Saitou hurries over. He was already wearing booties so it was no problem.  
  
"What's the verdict?" He questions.  
  
"It was a katana," She says softly, "No normal knife can make such clean wounds. Well it could have been but it could have only been a very skilled swordsman with a very well made knife. Plus, there are few people out there now a day that practice swordsmanship."  
  
Saitou nods. Looking over the body more closely. His fingers hovering over the wounds. He didn't have gloves on so he wouldn't touch it.  
  
"You say you knew this man. Who is it?" He says not looking at her but staring at the body.  
  
"Tsukioka Tsunan," She responds dryly.  
  
"I will get on it and see who he hung out with. If you could be of any help you can call us. But I think that is all for now. We will call you down to the..." He was cut off by one of the cops running in. Not noticing the blood he slips on it and falls into the mess. He scrambles to his feet and then runs as fast as he can to the waste basket. Throwing-up probably his lunch and breakfast.  
  
Kaoru feels her own bile rise in her throat. As long as no one else threw- up she wouldn't. A man then pokes his head into the front of a restaurant.  
  
"Saitou-sama, we found something," He says in a very dry tone.  
  
Saitou walks out of the mess. Slipping off the booties he disposes them into the trashcan. Kaoru follows him throwing her own in there as well. Leaving on the gloves just in case she might need them again. They enter the back of the kitchen and she looks around. It must have been an Italian restaurant because the back was painted red with green and white stripes at the top for a border. Pots and pans hung from a rack at the sealing.  
  
They stop in front of the stove. She then notices that two large pots were sitting on the stove. Both the burners that they set on were on low. She blinks confused. Saitou looks in both the pots and steps back in disgust. It wasn't good when Saitou did that. She steps forward. It must have been her turn. She peers into the first pot. Finding out what happened to the missing organs. His stomach, liver and other organs were floating around in here. A little soggy and wrinkly from being boiled for probably over an hour.  
  
She moves over to the next pot and opens it. What she found made her turn around quickly. Hand over her mouth. Disgust plain on her face. It was his penis and balls. She swallows down the rising bile and turns to Saitou.  
  
"You can get in touch with me at my office," She says quickly and with that turns and leaves.  
  
Kaoru sighs closing up her duffel bag. Having removed the gloves. Being sure not to look at the body again. She would have to go back and tell Sano. It wouldn't be easy and she sure as hell wasn't looking forward to it. She leaves the restaurant. Who would get killed in a restaurant anyways? She shakes her head and passes through the 'guards' and out under the crime scene tape. Taking her time walking back to the office.  
  
She reaches the parking garage and pauses there. Enishi was standing at her car. She looks at him and then down at her watch. Blinking in confusion. She had another 4 hours of work. What did he want?  
  
"Enishi?" She says making his name a question as she moves over to him.  
  
"I came here to make sure that you told no one about me hitting you last night ma petite."  
  
Kaoru shivers despite herself. "I didn't tell anyone," She says softly.  
  
Enishi smiles cruelly. "You won't have to be reminded who you belong to again my pet will you?" He says touching the bruised side of her face ever so gently.  
  
"No, I won't." Her tone dry and cold.  
  
He grins and takes her chin roughly and leans down and kisses her. Tongue slipping into her mouth. She pushes him away. Eyes wild as she looks at him.  
  
"Enishi! Not here. Please. I have work to do," She says her voice a notch lower.  
  
"Just remember. You are mine to do with what I please," He says bending down and kissing her forehead before leaving.  
  
Kaoru watches him go with a worried look. A cold shiver running through her spine. First Sano's best friend murdered and now Enishi. This day was not going to be a good one. Or rather it already wasn't. She sighs and hurries up the stairs to her office. Sano was already in there waiting for her. Sitting in her chair. Feet up on her clean desk. Eyes closed. They snap open as soon as she opens the door.  
  
"So, Jou-chan how was it? Not bad I hope?"  
  
Kaoru looks at him with sorrowful eyes. "Sano..."She says his name softly. As if speaking to a child. He sits up straight in his chair looking at her worriedly. "It was the murder victim...It was... Well it was Katsu."  
  
A silence fills the office. She tenses up. Her body responding to the silence that took over the place. It was awkward her having to tell her friend that his best friend was dead. She looks at her friends face. Shock and disbelief had washed over his features. Kaoru lets out a choked sob and runs over to him. Throwing her arms around his neck she hugs him.  
  
"Sano... I am so sorry," She cries softly.  
  
Sano shakes his head trying to say no. He didn't want to accept it. There was a light knock at the door and then it opens. Kaoru stands up quickly and looks at who was standing in the doorway. Tears still sliding down her cheeks.  
  
The new boss was standing there. He looks at her curiously. His eyes going from her to Sano and then back to her.  
  
"Ano...Is this a bad time?" He says looking at her wet cheeks.  
  
She quickly wipes away her tears and shakes her head. "No no... Everything is fine. Please come in and have a seat," She says softly. Hand waving at the seats before her desk.  
  
He comes in and takes a seat. His eyes assessing the room. She stays standing since Sano was still sitting in her chair. His face still awash with shock and disbelief. Suddenly he jumps up from the chair and sprints out of the room.  
  
"SANO!!" Kaoru calls after him. Starting to run after him she remembers the boss. "Ano... I... I need to go after him."  
  
Kenshin gets up and ushers her to lead the way. They follow Sano. He had torn through the office like a wild fire and down the stairs and down two blocks to the crime scene. Kaoru runs into the restaurant panting. Kenshin at her side. Looking around the scene before him. Kaoru spots Sano. Moving over to him she laces her fingers through his and gives his hand a squeeze.  
  
Kenshin moves up beside her and lets out a soft groan.  
  
"Kami-sama," He mutters under his breath.  
  
Sano lets out a soft cry and falls to his knees. His hand still in Kaoru's grasp. She moves in front of him drops his hand. She wraps her arms around his head and pulls him to her. His head cradled against her stomach. He wraps his arms around her and cries. She strokes his "Tori-atama" hair gently. Like trying to calm a crying child.  
  
"Shh Sano... Everything will be okay. I promise you everything will be okay," She coos softly.  
  
Saitou pokes his head out of the back and comes out. Finding Kaoru back there with Sano's crying head cradled against her. He then glances over at the red head that was standing there.  
  
"Battousai," He says moving over to them.  
  
Kenshin turns quickly towards the familiar voice. "Saitou," He says in a low growl.  
  
Kaoru looks at the two. A question forming in her eyes. Saitou and Kenshin look at her and then back to each other.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Saitou," He says hiding the fact they were rivals from Kaoru.  
  
Saitou just nods and then waves his hand. Knowing Kaoru could handle this he moves off back into the kitchen. Kenshin watches him go before turning back to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru sighs softly as Sano has stopped sobbing. She releases his head and looks at him in the eyes.  
  
"I think you should go home, call up Megumi and let her stay with you tonight." She then looks at Kenshin. "You don't mind if he takes the night off do you?"  
  
Kenshin shakes his head. "Take 2 days off Sano. Get over whatever is wrong," He says with a smile that was true.  
  
Sano nods and gets up. He gives Kaoru's hand a squeeze. Kaoru smiles and stands on tiptoe to reach Sano's head. She grabs it on both sides and pulls it down to her level. She kisses him gently on the forehead.  
  
"Everything will be fine I promise," Kaoru says softly.  
  
He nods and then hugs her tightly before leaving. Kaoru sighs softly. Kenshin giving her a questioning glance. He wanted to know what was going on here.  
  
"I will tell you on the way back," She responds with a smile.  
  
They leave the scene and on there way back she explains who Katsu is to Sano and who Sano is to her. All the while Kenshin listens with an attentive ear. Nodding occasionally at what she said. He understood now why Sano had acted the way he had. Losing a best friend was hard. But at least Sano had Kaoru to comfort him.  
  
"Kaoru-dono... I needed to talk to you. I saw...." He is cut off by police sirens going down the street.  
  
Kaoru's eyes follow them all the way down the street before looking back at Kenshin. Kenshin looks at her face. She was beautiful despite the large bruise on the side of her face. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. A deep sapphire color. The dark blue shirt she had on now brought them out even more. How he wanted to touch her face again like he had earlier that day in the office. He then realizes he was staring and snaps back into himself.  
  
"Kaoru..." Once again he is cut off. He sighs.  
  
"ENISHI!!" She says putting on an act for Kenshin. Once again Enishi was standing by her car. She runs over and jumps into his arms. He was around 5'9" (175cm) and she was 5'1"1/2 (155cm) (Yes these are their real heights in the manga and Anime) so she was easy to lift. He picks her up and spins her around. He sets her down seeing they had company. Enishi and Kenshin stare at each other for along time.  
  
"Kaoru-dono I am going back up to my office. Ja." He says leaving quickly.  
  
Enishi watches Kenshin retreat up the stairs before looking down at Kaoru who was clinging to his waist.  
  
"Kaoru... I don't want you hanging out with him," He says. His voice was totally different from what it usually was now a day. It held concern... FOR HER! She looks at him a question forming in her eyes.  
  
"I will tell you later. I just don't want you getting hurt." He caresses the good-side of her face gently. He then takes her chin lightly and tilts her head up towards him and bends down and gives her a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Kaoru looks at him as he draws back. There was something totally different about him now. A side she had never seen. This was the Enishi she use to know. But more... more... Loving perhaps? She didn't know.  
  
"I will be careful Enishi," She says softly.  
  
He nods and lets her go. Watching her disappear into the stairwell before disappearing himself. She sighs settling back into her office. Everything running threw her mind. Maybe things were looking up!!  
  
Just maybe Enishi really did love her. Maybe she had doubted his love for no reason. She smiles at the hopeless thought. But just maybe he did. She shakes her head and gets to work. The rest of the day would be uneventful.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Kenshin finds himself sitting up him office thinking about her. About her eyes. The way you got lost just staring at him. Then him... He had hurt her. He had marked that beautiful face. His body grows rigid with anger. He.... he... That BAKAYAROU!!  
  
He growls. Spinning in his chair so he could look at the large window. He gets up and stands in front of it. Enishi... That bastard.... He had touched her. He had claimed her. He had overheard their little conversation down in the garage. He had forced her into submission.  
  
She was such a beautiful thing. She was not meant to be tamed or owned. He starts to pace in frustration. She was meant to be loved. To be cared for. Damn him. Damn him to hell. He would pay. He would pay for hurting her. But Enishi was a greater opponent then he had hoped for. His sword style was far beyond good. Enishi's might even surpass his own. Course he knew Enishi wasn't fully sane...  
  
But that was due to the fact that he has seen his sister murdered before his eyes. And that murder was Kenshin... The Battousai. Whatever fancy name you wanted to give him. Kenshin's heart clenches at the thought of Tomoe, Enishi's older sister. That was his first love. A first love failed.  
  
He stops his endless pacing and stares back at the window. It had been unintentional. She had jumped in front of him. To save him. He lets out a painful sob. But she had died to give him a happy life. He touches his scarred cheek. Kaoru was a little like Tomoe. But Tomoe had been very closed. Silent and mysterious. Kaoru seemed different. And he found himself falling in love with her as he knew he would the first time they met. But Enishi had taken the one thing he was falling for. Perhaps.... Perhaps Enishi had known. But how could he know that Kenshin would fall for her?  
  
___________________________________  
  
Kaoru sighs driving home. She had run by the grocery store and to a restaurant to get some food for Enishi. She had to go see the doctor in 30 minutes. She hurries and parks and grabs the two bags of groceries and Enishi's dinner. Hurrying of the stairs she finds the door unlocked.  
  
She sets the bags down and then looks around the apartment. The shower was running. She goes into the bathroom finding Enishi taking a shower.  
  
"Enishi, I have to go to the doctors in a moment. Your dinner is out. Just heat it up okay! JA!" She then closes the door to the bathroom and then grabs a box of cookies she had bought for Sano.  
  
She heads leaves the apartment and goes to Sano's next door. She knocks hard as she could. Sano would probably be laying around. She is surprised when Megumi answers but not that surprised.  
  
"Oh... Hello Kitsune!" She says affectionately to the older woman.  
  
"Hello Tanuki-musume," The older woman says just as warmly. "Please come in for a moment."  
  
Kaoru steps into the apartment. It was clean now due to Megumi's picking up but when she usually came in she had to avoid stepping on left over food or dirty clothes.  
  
"Oh I brought some cookies!"  
  
"How nice of you," Megumi says taking the offered cookies and putting them on the Kitchen table. Sano then emerges at the mention of food. A towel was wrapped around his waist. He was dripping wet but no one seemed to mind.  
  
"You didn't make them did you?" He says quickly.  
  
Kaoru just laughs and shakes her head. She had terrible cooking and was famous for it. She about killed Sano with it one night. He had choked on it. It was rather enjoyable until they found out he really was joking. She sees Sano grin and open the cookies and take out about three and eat them in no time before Megumi moves over and slaps his hand.  
  
"You will ruin your dinner that I have made for you!"  
  
Sano just shrugs trying to get more but Megumi hits him hard on the back of the head. He mumbles an itai through his cookie filled mouth. Kaoru smiles glad to find that her friend was better.  
  
"I must be leaving. I made an appointment with Genzai-san. So I must be off."  
  
Megumi smiles and says, "Tell Genzai-san hello for me! I am sorry I won't be there to assess you but as you see I am busy here keeping the Tori-atama under control!"  
  
Megumi and Sano were in love and it was plain to see. Kaoru just nods and bows and then departs. She was running late now. Running down the steps and into the car. Once getting going she floors it all the way to the doctor's office.  
  
Finding that the waiting room had like two sick people in she calms down a little. She wasn't that late. It was only six o'clock. She checks in and just as she is about to sit down she is called back there. And Genzai is with her in moments. His old worn face drawn into a warm smile like it always was.  
  
"Kaoru! How are you? Long time no see," He says in a good naturedly tone.  
  
She smiles. "I am fine Genzai-san. But I am concerned about well... I've been rather beat up lately in my martial arts class," She says lying smoothly about why she was beat up. "So can you check it over?"  
  
Genzai nods and they begin the slow process of checking her out.  
  
*AN HOUR LATER *  
  
Kaoru had had an x-ray and many other tests. And Genzai finally had the results about everything. Even her bruised face.  
  
"Kaoru-san..." He says adding the san to her name which was odd. "I am very sorry... But... You................"  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
DUNDUNDUN!! What will he say? Well it's not that hard to guess. Anyways let me explain some things! Well first off. Kenshin did date Tomoe. Not marry. And as you read he did kill her. Kind of like in the Anime but not really. It will be a different kind of Story. And the whole Enishi knowing Kenshin would fall for Kaoru is a BIG surprise... Will have something to do with their past. So you will see!!! ^_^ Oh and... I know everyone beats up on Enishi. But I do kind of like him. I mean.. I got to be nice to the guy once in awhile. SOOO I am going to make him a bit nicer. He just has a lot of mood swings. (LIKE A GIRL hehehe) But he is kind of insane but who wouldn't be after seeing their sibling killed in front of them. But Enishi is kind of hot to.... So....Have to make him kind of nice. So I will make him nicer. But there will be rivalry between Kenshin and Enishi trust me!  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Bakayarou: Jerk, Asshole, Bastard (Bastard and Asshole go better with my story ^_^)  
  
Iie: NO!!  
  
Jou-chan: Missy  
  
Tori-atama: Rooster head  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Tanuki-musume: Raccoon girl  
  
Itai: Ouch... Oww.. Whatever  
  
Emi-chan: WHOA!! 9 pages... Getting longer ne?  
  
Kenshin: I don't know. Still looks short to me...  
  
Emi-chan: -_-' you are NO HELP!! *sighs*  
  
Kenshin: Who said I wanted to help you?  
  
Emi-chan: O_O I... I have ruined the nice sweet Kenshin. I HAVE TAINTED YOU!  
  
Kenshin: -_-' Yeah I think we are done for today.. You might wanna leave before she blows up!! ^_^ hurry hurry  
  
~CLICK THAT BUTTON!! YOU KNOW YA WANNA!! ^_^~  
  
p.s. sorry about the grammar... I don't reread my story.. I don't know why.. but I need to get to bed.. is late... 1:48 in the morning.. So OYASUMI!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A parting  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author: Emi-chan  
  
E-mail: Tanuki_musume@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! (Don't sue!)  
  
Okay... first off... ARIGATOU MINNA-SAMA!! Thank you for reviewing my sad little story. Glad everyone likes it so much! ^_^ I didn't think it was that good... -^_^-... Look you are making me blush. Anyways... I am having a writers block. PLUS!! I can't seem to draw anything anymore. Probably because I went to be at 3 o'clock last night. After I finished the story I went upstairs and read Manga... *Sighs* I need my sleep so this one will be shorter then usual... GOMEN MINNA-SAMA!! But let us begin...  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Kaoru drives home in a daze. She had about 5 wrecks on her way home. She pulls into the parking lot and parks. Her hands running over the folders next to her. She couldn't believe. She just couldn't... She finally gets out of the car. Taking the folders with her. She would not cry. No... She wouldn't cry.  
  
Reaching the door she stands there for a moment. Hand on the knob. What...What would Enishi say? What would he do to her? She chokes down tears before entering the apartment. Enishi was sprawled out on the couch sleeping. She sets the folders down on the coffee table beside him and then sits down on the floor. Watching his sleeping figure.  
  
A mixture of emotions well over her. Hate... Hate was the strongest. He had done this to her. He had inflicted this undoable thing upon her. But yet she still felt love for him. And Hope that he would come back to who he once was. She reaches out and touches his hair. It was damp but still soft. She then lets her hand travel down and cups his cheek. She rubs her thumb across his cheek bone. He had such a perfect face. A face that was strong and well sculptured.  
  
Tears well up and start to roll slowly down her cheeks. She still loved him despite it all. Even if he was cheating on her. Even if he did own her. Even if he did hit her and abuse her. She still loved him. And what for? She didn't know. She lets out a sob. Hand still cupping his cheek.  
  
His eyes open slowly at the sound of her crying. He turns his head towards her. Hand reaching up and taking hers within his. He sits up and looks at her. His other hand reaching out and wiping the tears away.  
  
"Ma petite? What is wrong?" He questions softly.  
  
Kaoru sniffs back the tears and shakes her head. Using her freehand to reach behind her and grab the folder and give it to him. He lets go of her hand and opens it. Reading over everything. He stands suddenly dropping the folder. Kaoru looks up at him. Fear drawn into every line of her face.  
  
Without warning he just turns and leaves the apartment and slamming the door behind him. Kaoru watches in shock. She thought he might hit her. She gets up. Her whole body trembling. She picks up the folder and places everything back in. She needed to tell Sano and Megumi now. She takes the folder with her as she moves to the apartment beside her.  
  
Kaoru knocks softly. Sniffling back tears. Knowing her eyes were probably red and puffy. Megumi answers once again. Seeing Kaoru's red eyes she doesn't even say hello she just ushers Kaoru in.  
  
"What wrong Jou-chan?" Sano ask once Kaoru is seated in their living room. Sano and Megumi on the couch. Kaoru in a chair opposite of them.  
  
Kaoru just hands them the folder in silence. Hand crossed over her stomach as she watches them read it together. Both their faces going pale with shock.  
  
"KAORU!! YOU CAN'T?!?!?!"  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
(Ooo I am evil... ^_^)  
  
Saitou gets up. A knock having landed on his door. He finds Enishi standing there. His white hair damp and he looked winded. Perhaps he ran here. Saitou lets him come in without saying anything.  
  
Enishi sits down. Glaring at Saitou. Saitou just takes out a cigarette and lights it up. Taking a long drawl on it and then blowing out the smoke through his nose.  
  
"I am tired of doing this Saitou. I can't do this to her any longer. The deal was I would rough her off and piss off the Battousai. But instead I have harmed her. She will never be able to bear children because of me!" He shouts angrily. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Saitou just looks at him. His dark eyes looking at the crying Enishi. He loved her. He really had fallen for her. Just like he had promised not to. Saitou then shakes his head.  
  
"Do you want your revenge Enishi? For your sister? You can kill him. And keep Kaoru if you want. Course she is already yours. Kaoru's father sold her to you. Or have you forgotten that too?"  
  
Truth be told. Kaoru reminded Enishi a lot of Tomoe. She was kind and caring. But Kaoru was stronger. She always kept a smile on her face. Despite the abuse, despite everything he had done to her. But as much as he had come to love Kaoru his hate for the Battousai was stronger. He had killed his sister. Right before his eyes.  
  
"I will keep going Saitou. But I will not hit her anymore. I just can't do it. I will do what I can. But I think the Battousai already knows. So the plan will go on as it should."  
  
Having said that Enishi gets up and leaves. Saitou stares at the door. Enishi was so fickle. On moment hating her and then loving her. He takes another drag on his cigarette. Course if Enishi didn't finish Battousai. Saitou had more backup.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sano was cradling Kaoru's sleeping form. She had finally gone to sleep. She had started crying and nothing would get her to stop. So he had rocked her to sleep like a child. There is a knock on the door. Sano looks towards the door. Megumi moving over and answering it.  
  
Enishi's head pops in and then the rest of him. Megumi shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I came to get Kaoru," He says softly.  
  
Sano gets up. Kaoru groans softly and shifts in his hold. He hands Kaoru to Enishi. Enishi carrying her easily out of the door.  
  
"Thank you," He says softly to them before he leave totally.  
  
He moves back into their apartment. Setting Kaoru down on the bed. He takes off her shoes and her socks. Then gently pulls the covers up around her. She groans and shifts a little before falling still. He sighs. How could he have done this to her?  
  
Guilt over flooded his body. He moves around to the other side of the bed. Slipping under the covers beside her. His hand finding hers. He laces his fingers in between hers and falls asleep.  
  
-----------------------DREAM!! dun dun dun--------------------------------  
  
Kaoru lets out a soft cry. She was about ten years old. A boy with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail stands beside her. His hand laced with hers. She looks at him. His eyes were a soft violet color. The sight of him made Kaoru blush. He was so cute. And he had come to comfort her after she had fallen off her bike.  
  
The little boy orders her to sit down and let him look at her wounds. She sits down and he squats down beside her. Taking her leg and looking at the bloody knee.  
  
"You will need to put a band-aid on it," He says softly.  
  
Kaoru blushes harder. He was touching her leg and she had a short skirt on... The pain had ebbed away with all the blushing she was doing. He looks at her. She turn away quickly. He chuckles and helps her up.  
  
"You better get home. You mother might be worried."  
  
"I don't have a mother..." Kaoru replies softly.  
  
The boy looks shocked and then smiles. Pulling her into a hug.  
  
------------End dream...lol------------------------  
  
Kaoru wakes up with a jolt. That boy. In her dreams. Why did he look so familiar? Why? Why couldn't she remember it?  
  
She finds Enishi lying beside her. Her hands intertwined with his. She smiles and then lays back down. It didn't matter who that boy was. It was the past and probably just some dream. She settles back and goes to sleep. Only a dream......  
  
*THE NEXT DAY!!! * Whoopee moving fast!!  
  
Kaoru wakes up. She was going to be LATE!! She jumps up and hurries around to get ready. She then rushes outside and into the car. Speeding all the way to work.  
  
"KUSO!" She says as she reaches her office. She was only ten minutes late but for an anal person it was really late. She sets down her stuff and slumps down into her chair. Just then there comes a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Sano's tori-atama appears. He gives her a big grin before moving all the way in. Shutting the door behind him. He takes a seat and sighs.  
  
"So how are you doing today Jou-chan?"  
  
"Better Sano, better."  
  
"Just better!?! Aww come on! You got a once in a lifetime chance last night. I rocked you to sleep. I will NEVER do that again!"  
  
Kaoru laughs softly shaking her head at her friend. "That was rather funny. Course at the time it wasn't!" She says laughing a little louder.  
  
Suddenly a red head pokes his head in. A smile on his face.  
  
"Did I hear one of my employers LAUGHING?!?! I will not permit it."  
  
Kaoru laughs at her boss. "Hey, hey now. You are still new here. Just because you are boss means nothing to me!"  
  
Kenshin laughs and comes into the office. Sitting down in the chair beside Sano's.  
  
"Kaoru-dono we need to talk," He says glancing at Sano.  
  
"Maybe I should go?" Sano says looking from his boss to his friend.  
  
Kaoru shakes her head. "It's alright. You can stay if you want Sano."  
  
Sano nods and stays sitting. Looking at Kenshin then to Kaoru. Wondering what was going on.  
  
"Kaoru I saw you and Enishi down in the parking Garage yesterday. He hit you didn't he. He was the one that gave you the bruise on your face."  
  
Kaoru looks at Kenshin. Her eyes wide. She raises her hand and touches the still bruised side of her face.  
  
"Stop me if I am wrong. But he is hitting you. He is hitting you into submission. So you will obey him and believe you are his. And he told you not to tell anyone! Ne?"  
  
Kaoru looks bewildered. How...How could he have been down there? She gaps at him. She then looks to Sano. His face was pale as a sheet. She shakes her head and slams her hands down on her desk. Making Kenshin and Sano jump.  
  
"He is not hitting me. He loves me. He would never do that to me! He would never ever hit me!" She says. Tearing welling up and falling down her cheeks.  
  
Sano shakes his head. "Is he the one that made you not be able to have children?"  
  
It was Kenshin's turn to look shocked. He looks at Sano and then to Kaoru. Kaoru shakes her head slowly. The tears still rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Kaoru why didn't you tell me? Or Megumi? Or even Saitou!" Sano says angrily.  
  
Kaoru just keeps shaking her head.  
  
"Sano could you please leave. You will only upset her more by yelling," Kenshin says softly.  
  
Sano growls and gets up and leaves. Kenshin gets up and moves over to Kaoru. Pulling her to her feet he embraces her. His arms wrapping around her. He slowly runs his hands up and down her back.  
  
"Shh it's okay now Kaoru-dono. We will get you out of there."  
  
Kaoru's body tenses. She just wanted to melt into Kenshin. Something felt so right about this and that is why she needed to tense to try and get away. Suddenly she remembered. The dream.............  
  
-------------------Owari! -------------------  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Hmmm I can't remember...lol  
  
Kuso: Damn or Shit... Ur choice.  
  
Jou-chan: Missy  
  
Owari: The end  
  
Ne? : Right?  
  
Minna: Everyone (I add the –sama to be polite and let everyone know they are better then me... ^_^ Cause what makes an Author is their reviewers!!)  
  
Oyasumi: Goodnight  
  
Hope I didn't miss any words...lol... I don't remember what I write... Am scatter brained.... ^_^  
  
Anyways. Sorry it was shorter then usual. But I am tired. And it is late. But my writers block is gone. HOORAY!! But once Monday rolls around I won't be able to put out stories daily. It will have to go slower due to the fact that is when school starts again... Bleh. Hate school but oh well. What can ya do? Ummm... Arigatou Minna-sama... Once again for sticking with me and reviewing my lame story. I decided I need to go back and see what my Microsoft word did to chapter 2. lol... Baka CPU. Anyways. SEE ENISHI ISN'T BAD ANYMORE!! YAY!!! Even though he is still psycho and wants revenge but what can ya do? Plus I promised KK not EK... EEEK LOL... Sorry... It's late and I get weird when it is late... hehe. And yes Enishi does work for Saitou. And yes Kaoru's father did sell her to Enishi so he "owns" Her. And he did hate her once but now he loves her. But his hate is stronger then love. But I did like my twist of him actually loving her. You would never have guessed ne? Hmm if anything else is confusing... Just e-mail me and I will explain it best I can... *looks at little author's paragraph* I think this is longer then my whole story...lol... Anyways... Oyasumi minna-sama!  
  
Emi-chan: OOOO so tired...  
  
Kenshin: Then go to sleep.  
  
Emi-chan: I think I will... *Lays down and puts head in Kenshin's lap and goes to sleep*  
  
Kenshin: -_-' Hope she is happy because I'm not.  
  
Emi-chan: *Drools*  
  
Kenshin: BLEH!! Nasty......-_-' 


End file.
